metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Route 2 (New York City Subway)
:For the former service, see BMT 2. The 2 Seventh Avenue Express is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored red on station signs and the NYC Subway map because it represents service provided on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line through . Trains of the service run all the time. The usual pattern is express through Manhattan and local elsewhere; at late nights it is local everywhere. Some rush hour trips run to New Lots Avenue. Limited rush hour service operates on the IRT Lexington Avenue Line (two trains heading to Brooklyn during morning rush hours, and four trains heading to the Bronx during evening rush hours) to clear congestion. The service was one of the last strongholds of the Redbird cars. Introduced in the mid-1950s to early 1960s, they ran on the line until 2001–2002 and were replaced by the Bombardier-built R142s. Service history The IRT White Plains Road Line had been serviced by 3rd Avenue El trains until July 10, 1905, when the connecting subway from 135th Street to the portal past Third Avenue–149th Street opened. Trains went to South Ferry, which opened the same day, from 180th St–Bronx Park. On January 9, 1908, the Joralemon Street Tunnel to opened, and trains ran from East 180th Street to Borough Hall. Five months later, Nevins Street and Atlantic Avenue stations opeed. On March 3, 1917 and March 31, 1917, the IRT White Plains Road Line opened to 219th Street and Nereid Avenue–238th Street, respectively. They were later connected to the IRT Lexington Avenue Line On July 1, 1918, the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line was completed to Wall Street and South Ferry. The train served both. On April 15, 1919, the Clark Street Tunnel opened, connecting the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line with . On December 19, 1919, trains began alternating between South Ferry and Atlantic Avenue during rush hours. In 1923, service was extended to Utica Avenue. On December 1, 1924, trains that ended at South Ferry now ran to New Lots Avenue instead. On September 5, 1937, evening trains were rerouted to the IRT Nostrand Avenue Line. In 1957, trains were extended to the IRT Dyre Avenue Line via new connecting tracks at East 180th Street. On February 6, 1959, trains began running between Flatbush Avenue–Brooklyn College and Wakefield–241st Street during overnight hours, and between New Lots Avenue and East 180th Street other times. Over the decades, the and (and later the ) trains switched terminals between Flatbush Avenue–Brooklyn College and New Lots Avenue several times, until April 18, 1965 when all trains were sent to New Lots Avenue at all times. On July 10, 1983, the train was sent back to Flatbush Avenue–Brooklyn College, its current route. From March to October 1998, the IRT Lenox Avenue Line was rehabilitated. On weekdays, trains ran via the IRT Lexington Avenue Line between 149th Street–Grand Concourse and Nevins Street uptown from 5:00 to 12:00 and downtown from 12:00 to 0:00. In 1999, late night express service in was discontinued. After September 11, 2001, the train became local in Manhattan (so they wouldn't back up behind trains terminating at 14th Street). It returned to normal service on September 15, 2002. Route The following table shows the lines used by Route 2 service, with shaded boxes indicating the route at the specified times: References *Line By Line History * }} External links *MTA NYC Transit - 2 Broadway Express